


holy sins of the flesh

by theblackbirds



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1, Anal Sex, Fíli Is Just Trying To Be A Good Bro, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, You've been warned, alternative universe, just pure filth, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackbirds/pseuds/theblackbirds
Summary: Five times Fíli got to watch Kíli masturbating and one time he got so much more.





	holy sins of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my writing contribution for the FiKiWeek2017 on tumblr!!!  
> Fri: inspiration -> music  
> For this fic, I saught inspiration in the song Take Me To Church by Hozier, clichê, I know, sue me.  
> Anyway, I'd like to thank my wonderful Draquete for betaing this for me, you're awesome darling.  
> Enjoy it!  
> ;)

Fili knew it was wrong since the first time, but he also knew that it wouldn’t make a difference anyway. It couldn’t be helped, God knew he tried with all his might, to quell that hunger inside of him, a hunger some would call sickness. He didn’t even care, not anymore. If he was sick so be it. When he was watching his little angel, hearing that heavenly little moans and gasps inefficiently muffled by the pillows, he didn’t care about anything else, he loved to be sick.

The first time it happened, it was entirely by accident, Fili’s head was still a little fuzzy from sleep and his mind was set in a track: shower, then coffee, then food, then school. He stifled a yawn while reaching for the door handle, already dreading the chilly water and cursing the harsh winter when a noise made him stop dead in his tracks. It was a little breathy moan, almost like a muffled cry. At first, Fili was shell shocked, he simply couldn’t believe. It only took seconds for him to figure out what was happening, and honestly, he didn’t even know why he was so surprised. Kili was already fourteen, it wasn’t that much of an absurd for a fourteen year old boy to be masturbating in the shower. What baffled him though, was why the hell he didn’t get out of there in the second he realised what was happening.

He knew why. It was that damn broken whimper, the boy moaned like he was desperate, his breath frantic and loud, the little gasps always followed by long, needy moans, a fucking celestial symphony and all Fili could do was stand there, transfixed, until Kili came with a loud gasp and a broken moan so full of longing that made his knees go weak. As soon as the shower started, Fili willed his legs to move and got the hell out of there, his mind swimming in a storm of guilty and hunger, his underwear ruefully tight.

After that morning, he couldn’t look Kili in the eyes for weeks, the guilt and shame eating a hole inside of him, a hole that only got bigger, every time his cock got hard at every little sound his brother made that was even a little bit similar to the ones he heard that day in the shower. He resisted the urge to touch himself, somehow willing himself to think that, if he didn’t, then it wouldn’t be real, but he knew, every time Kili would moan in delight while eating dessert or gasp in excitement while playing videogames, Fili knew that he would end up crumbling.

X

The second time didn’t happen for over a year. Once Fili was firm in his resolve to avoid Kili at all costs, he would take console in the fact that he would leave for college in less than a week, and once he got there, everything would be easier, the whole thing wouldn’t be but an idea, nothing concrete, nothing real. He would come home for the holidays and act like nothing changed, he would miss his brother terribly, and knew that Kili would miss him too, if the fit he threw the other day was anything to go by, but Fili also knew that it would be for the best, that Kili was better off without him, safer.

It happened the night before he would leave, he found that he was restless and anxious, didn’t matter how he would position himself or how much he’d punch his pillows, he simply couldn’t sleep. He heard the small sound of someone knocking unsurely on his door, and knew exactly who it was. He told him to come in, seconds later, the door opened to reveal the brunet boy, looking nervous and upset leaning against the doorframe, his big eyes shiny with what could only be unshed tears and his inferior lip trembled in a pout Kili would deny making until his last breath.

\- Can I sleep here tonight? – The boy asked, his voice barely a whisper, but still so pleading and sad that Fili really couldn’t find it in himself to deny him. He told himself that it was only one night, it wasn’t like anything was going to happen.

\- Of course, Kee. Come here. – Said Fili lifting the covers for him.

Kili climbed in the bed like it was going to run from him, wasting no time in huddling closer to his brother, sighing happily when Fili’s arms found their way around him. They used to do that a lot, snuggling together in Fili’s bed, whispering soft nothings to each other until sleep would take them. Not anymore though, they hadn’t done that for a long time and Fili felt a pang of pain in his chest to know that his perversion was the reason why.

Eventually, Kili fell asleep and Fili lost no time disentangling himself from the boy. The whole thing was beginning to get a little too much, with Kili’s skin so hot and soft under his fingers and the smell of him so close to his nose, that was downright dangerous and he knew the best he could do was to get up and sleep in the couch, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He told himself that if he kept his distance, he could enjoy this last moments with his brother, God only knew when he’d be able to see the little one again.

Everything was going fine, Fili had resigned himself to a night without sleep, but it was okay really, it was peaceful to just stay there, listening to Kili’s soft breaths and feeling the warmth that radiated from his body, he could do this until morning, he’d be fine, everything was going to be fine. Until it wasn’t, until that damned moan sounded in the room, stealing the breath right from Fili’s lungs.

It was soft and long, a sound almost innocent but dripping pure sex, he felt Kili stirring on the bed, the first moan soon being accompanied for a string of soft whimpers as the bed started to move more pronouncedly. It was then that Fili realised that Kili was humping the mattress, right there, by his side. He panicked, his body going completely still, he couldn’t breathe, there wasn’t air, the only thing that existed in his world right now was the sounds, broken whimpers, gaspy moans, almost pained cries, building up to a fatal crescendo and ending up in a sound between a grunt and a moan that Fili could swear sounded like his name. He was completely undone.

X

He liked to think that the third time was also an accident, the alternative was just too much for him to handle. He couldn’t, not yet. Not with all the effort he was making, to protect Kili, to be a good brother, to make it right.

They were skyping, something that Fili wouldn’t normally indulge himself in, but that day called for an exception. It was Kili’s sixteenth birthday and Fili couldn’t very well ignore him, could he? And it was only a skype call, what harm would there be in a skype call? Apparently, a lot.

They had already exhausted all the possible topics of conversation, from catching up on family gossip to plans for Kee’s birthday, but neither wanted to say goodbye. Understandably, of course, since they’d frequently go so long without talking to each other, a fact that never failed to drown Fili in guilt and self-loathing. Eventually, though, they said their goodbyes, what with Fili with a class starting in half an hour and Kili waiting for his friends to come grab him to go to the beach.

Fili just got up from his chair and went about his room, getting the books he would need for his next class and organizing everything he would need in his backpack, until he heard, that moan again, long and needy. For a split second he panicked, terrified by the possibility of Kili being there somehow, but then he realised that, of course he wasn’t there in his room, that simply wasn’t possible. He looked at his computer then and the sight had him weak in the knees.

Kili was laying in his bed, already shirtless, panting softly and tugging lazily at his cock, like he had all the time in the world.  He swiped his thumb over the head smearing the little drops of precome that were no doubt gathering there and let out a broken whimper, using his free hand to toy with one of his nipples, pinching the little nub with his thumb and forefinger, his other hand already picking up in a faster pace. Fili knew he was getting closer when Kili’s hips started to buck up instinctively to meet his fist, his feet firmly planted on the mattress, his breath getting laboured, the little sounds he was making already taking a desperate edge.

\- Fili! – The brunet said in a broken moan, followed by a little gasp while thick ropes of pearly white come splattered against his stomach and chest. And just like that, Fili had the absolute sure he was completely ruined for life.

X

The fourth time was entirely Fili’s fault. If he wasn’t such a softie, the whole situation would never have happened and he would still have his peace of mind, or whatever was left of it anyway. Kili was already seventeen and despite all the mischief and the almost literal hell he raised in school, the boy was an actual genius, as such, he’d be graduating high school a year early. So, it was really no surprise at all when he got accepted in the same college Fili went to, and wasn’t that just fucking great? Anyway, the boy was completely ecstatic, so proud of himself and so happy for finally being able to be closer to his beloved brother that Fili could do little but be happy for him as well. He was very proud of the little one, and happy to see him accomplishing things at such tender age, he wouldn’t let his shit get in the way of his brother happiness, he wouldn’t. He’d do his damn hardest to make Kili’s college experience a perfect one.

It came as no surprise when Kili asked to visit so he could go see the campus and Fili’s apartment, even if the boy had decided to stay at the dorms for at least the first year. That, of course, was Fili’s doing, he didn’t think he stand a chance in hell if the boy where to live with him, so he convinced Kili that the dorms and the whole roommate thing were a very important part of the experience, and Kili was so excited with the whole thing that he had barely protested.

So, a few weeks later, Kili was in his apartment, all wide eyes and excited gasps whenever he saw something that picked his interest. Fili had taken him in a tour around the campus earlier and the boy was so excited that Fili could swear he had regressed to the age of five right before his eyes. By the time they got home, Fili was exhausted to the bone and all he wanted out of life was a hot shower and his bed. He left Kili to his own devices and made a beeline for the shower, thoughts of warm water and soft sheets already swimming on his mind. He should’ve known better.

The water was warm and very pleasant, the pressure against his skin combined with the temperature quickly working to relax his muscles and chase away the day’s tension. He sighed happily when he turned off the shower to apply shampoo on his hair, then he heard, that sound he was now so familiar with, the moan that haunted his every dream. Fili was completely dumbstruck by the whole thing, Kili was being loud, very loud, the boy wasn’t holding back at all, there was no way he hadn’t heard Fili turning of the shower which could only mean that Kili wanted him to hear.

What followed was a string of the filthiest sounds Fili had ever heard in his life, a true pornographic symphony. He could do nothing but stay there, knees weak, heartbeat frantic, breath laboured and cock aching hard. When Kili finally finished, screaming Fili’s name in such a filthy way that the blond thought he might actually die, Fili released a long breath, feeling like he finally could breathe after years of suffocation.

\- Your mattress is heavenly, big bro. Real quality shit. – Kili said as he stepped out of the room, his footsteps heavy against the wooden floor, his voice smug and so full of mischief that Fili could picture perfectly the self-satisfied little smirk in his face. He finished his shower in autopilot, willing himself to believe that if he just didn’t think about it, the whole thing would go away, he could just go to sleep and then in the morning, he wold find out that had all been some figment of his imagination.

He had no such luck. When he went to bed, he found that everything smelled like Kili, like the boy had rolled in his bed rubbing himself in every inch of his sheets, even his goddamn pillow smelled like Kili. That combined with the knowledge of what Kili had done in this very bed only a little over an hour earlier sent Fili into a frenzy. He found that he could no longer resist, his hands drifting lower and lower, caressing his chest, his stomach, lower, lower.

X

On the next morning, he was a wreck, he hadn’t slept one bit that night, surrounded by Kili’s scent, plagued by the filthy and sensual sounds he heard earlier. There was also the fact that Kili was just there, in the room next door, and that he was completely aware of the effect he had on Fili, not only aware but milking this knowledge for all it was worth. It was a thought that he couldn’t fathom, that Kili was doing it on purpose, maybe since the webcam time. If he was, Fili knew he was screwed, when Kili wanted something, he would get it, period.

His stomach started growling and he decided that it was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and be an adult, he got on some boxer briefs and padded sleepily to the kitchen snatching an apple from the counter and giving it a healthy bite. Geez, he was starving.

\- Mornin’, big bro. – Greeted Kili leaning his elbows on the counter, his voice was muffled by the spoon he had on his mouth, he took it out and dipped in the pot of strawberry jam in front of him taking the spoon back to his mouth and licking it slowly, his mouth letting out the most indecent sound. Fili, obviously, fled the kitchen immediately.

A bath, he decided while finishing his apple, a very nice and relaxing lavender scented bath would do him good. He undressed and set the water running while he went to get the pale purple bath bomb. The moment it fell to the water he was engulfed by his favourite smell in the whole world. Yeah, he would be fine. The water was warm and soothing and he ended up dozing off a little. He woke up startled with the water shifting around him, in his state of confusion, he failed to realise that there was someone else in the tub with him now. He was startled once again when he felt hands touching one of his feet, lifting his eyes to search for what was happening he saw Kili, right there, in the bathtub with him, holding his left foot in his hands.

\- You need to relax, Fee. You’re in luck, I’m really good at doing massages, just lay back and enjoy. – The young brunet said candidly, like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be there, naked in the tub with his big brother, that, coincidentally, had been witnessing his masturbating sessions for the past three years and lusting after him from a distance. Fili had to admit though that he was really quite good at the whole massage thing, his delicate hands leaving goosebumps on his feet and then his calves, then his shins, then his thighs.

\- Kili, what are you doing? – The blond asked in a panicked whisper when he felt Kili’s hands on his groin.

\- Relax, big bro, I just want to make you feel good. – Kili answered already leaning towards him and flushing their chests together, nipping at his earlobe right before taking both of their cocks on his hands and starting to stroke them in a slow pace.

\- Kee, I really think we shouldn’t do this. – Fili protested weakly, already knowing that it was for naught. He was never particularly good in denying Kili anything, also, he was so tired to fight this, when apparently, there wasn’t even any reason to in the first place.

\- But why, big bro? Don’t I make you feel good? Hmm? Don’t you want me? – Kili whispered in his ear, his tongue darting through the shell of his ear, to his jaw, to his neck where he laid and open-mouthed kiss and then a gentle nip. His hand quickening the pace on their cocks, the friction, the skin on skin slide, the smell of him, everything about it making Fili see stars. When Kili twisted his wrist just so, tracing his thumb through the slit of Fili’s cock and bit hard where his neck met his shoulder, the blond came with a shout, letting his head fall back onto the edge of the tub and squeezing his eyes shut. Kili then lifted himself to get on his knees, pumping his own cock in a quick, almost frenetic pace, holding his gaze the entire time until he shot his load on Fili’s chest, thick ribbons of white, hot cum painting the blond’s pale skin. – There, I told you I’d make you feel good, Fee.

X

Fili found that he couldn’t concentrate on his afternoon classes after the events of their morning in the tub. He could still feel Kili’s hands on him, burning through his skin, the bite mark in his neck still aching a little and already turning a purplish colour. He couldn’t help but trace the edges of the bruise with the tips of his fingers time and time again in slight disbelief that the whole thing had happened at all.

When he got home in the evening, Fili was feeling quite anxious, he had absolutely no idea whatsoever about how to act around his brother now. They had shared a kiss right before Fili left for class and Kili had said ‘see you later’ with that mischievous glint in his eyes. Well, now was later and he was half dreading and half expecting excitedly what the little one had planned for the night.

As time went by, he grew more and more worried, realizing that Kili was nowhere to be seen. Fili called for him twice but got no answer. “He probably went out”, Fili thought to himself while filling a glass with cold water, “maybe it’s better this way” he mused, drinking his water. He could just take a quick shower and go to bed before his brother got home, this way he’d buy at least one night without having to address what happened that morning.

\- Hello, big brother. Home so early? – Kili whispered seductively on his ear and wrapped his arms around him from behind, startling the blond and making him gasp with his water. – Oh, Fee! Did your shirt get wet? We’ll have to take it off now, can’t have you catching a cold, can we? – The brunet cooed at him, landing open mouthed kisses and gentle nips on the skin of his neck and shoulders while his hands roamed under Fili’s shirt making quick work of discarding it. He flipped Fili so they would be face to face, immediately capturing the blond’s lips in a searing kiss. – I missed you so bad today, Fee. – He said, panting, the kiss turning into something frantic.

Fili was so lost in the kiss that when he got back to himself he was being thrown in his bed, Kili already stalking towards him on the mattress, discarding his own shirt on the way there. Soon they were flushed together, Kili’s skin searing hot against his own, their hips naturally gravitating together, hands wandering, mouths claiming, minds drunk on desire.

Kili’s clever fingers soon found their way to the button of Fili’s pants, making quick work of relieving him of the offending piece of clothing, lowering them slowly on his thighs following all the uncovered skin with his mouth.

\- No underwear, Fee? How naughty! – Kili said approvingly, soon landing his attention on Fili’s member, already aching hard and oozing drops of clear liquid. Soon the brunet’s mouth was on him, his tongue lapping at the precome glistening on the head before wrapping his soft lips around it and swirling his tongue across the frenulum. Fili's hips bucked up instinctively and he moaned as Kili took him deeper into his mouth. Kili rolled the blond’s balls in his palm and wrapped his other hand around the base of Fili's cock, pumping it in a synchronized rhythm with his mouth as he bobbed his head and took the cock deeper.

 - Fuck, Kee, that's so good! - Fili groaned, one hand fisted tightly in Kili’s hair, the other digging into the mattress trying to find some stability, fingertips biting into the soft sheets. Feeling light headed, Fili came so hard he felt like he could see lights flashing behind his eyelids and hear his blood rushing in his ears while Kili continued to trace his tongue through the slit and still moving his hand over Fili's cock to wring out every last drop of the warm spurts of come. – Hmmm. So good, Fee!

Taking advantage of the fact that Fili’s body was pliant and soft from his orgasm, Kili got the lube from the nightstand and quickly coated his fingers with the substance, rubbing them together to warm it a little before starting to circling the area with a feather light touch, pressuring one digit on Fili’s entrance, testing the give of the ring of muscle, alternating between soft caresses and slightly more forceful pressure. One finger got in easily, what with Fili still relaxed and blissed out, soon a second one joined, then a third. All the while, Kili claimed Fili’s skin with his lips as he thrust his fingers in a steady rhythm, rubbing Fili raw and open, fucking him with long fingers until Fili’s whole body shook violently with tremors and his cock was hard again.

\- Please, Kili… I’m ready… I need you. – The blond begged, his skin feeling too tight over his bones, light he could die if Kili took one more second to finally fuck him.

Then, finally, finally he felt the tip of the brunet’s cock prodding against his opening, Kili’s eyes intent on his, a questioning look on them. Fili gave a nod and Kili pushed down slowly, the head sliding in without any pain. Fili smiled, his eyes rolling closed, the sensation of being so deliciously full was better than he remembered or maybe it was just because that was Kili, because it was them. He bit his inferior lip hard trying to muffle his grunts, but soon Kili’s fingers were on his mouth, tugging it away.

\- No, Fee, I want to hear everything you have for me. –  Kili panted as he worked the rest of his cock into him with several thrusts. Fili jerked against the mattress as the younger finally bottomed out, Kili’s sharp hipbones pressed against his ass cheeks. His hips worked in sharp jerking motions, causing Fili to clutch onto the sheets tightly to keep steady. He wanted Kili to touch his cock that was slapping against his belly with every movement, the pre-come gathered there making it tacky and sticky, but also didn’t want to lose the feeling of Kili’s hands burning their imprints on the skin of his hips.

His thrusts became frantic and Fili cried out when Kili found that sweet spot inside of him, the pleasure hitting him so strongly that it sucked the breath right out of his system and making him dizzy, Fili clutched tightly on Kili’s shoulders, his blunt nails biting on the brunet’s skin, while Fili’s second orgasm hit him with everything he had, the heat burning through his veins like the fire of a thousand suns, come splattering white and warm on his belly and chest.

He could tell Kili was close; his breaths laboured, his moans wild and desperate. When his fingers dug deep into Fili’s thighs, a thick rush of come flooded Fili till he could hardly speak or move; and there was so much of it, of Kili’s come filling him in hot long spurts that it dribbled down his thighs as soon as Kili pulled out, the sensation so blissful the he almost felt like he could come again just from that.

Breathing heavily, they both took a few moments to catch their breaths.  Kili looked down at Fili’s flushed face, loving how dishevelled he looked, blond locks of hair plastered to his forehead, come splatted all over his torso.

\- Fuck, Kee, that was… I don’t even have words. – Fili panted blissfully, one arm slung across his face, his body feeling like jello and a fluttering warmth in his heart.

\- Right. And to think it took you three years to finally break. – Kili scoffed from his side.

\- I knew you were doing it on purpose. – The blond chastised without any real heat.

\- Well, I had to do something. You wouldn’t. – The younger one said indignantly. Fili only laughed. He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, if I let anything pass and you spotted something wrong, please let me know!  
> ;)


End file.
